Rectangular shaped cartons are commonly used to package juices and milk products. The cartons typically have a gable-shaped top portion where the liquid is accessed. In one embodiment, a spout is formed by folding back a portion of the paper gable top and peeling open the folded back portion of the gable top. In large, multiuse cartons, a reusable spout fitment may be assembled into the gable top. The spout fitment can have a screw-top closure for sealing the carton after use.
Paper based cartons are widely used for single serve packages of milk and juices. These cartons hold from 8-16 oz (about 240 to 480 cc.) of (typically) liquid contents. The most common size for a single serve carton (used in school cafeterias for milk products) is 8 oz. (about 240 cc.). The liquid is accessed by opening the gable top carton by either: (1) drinking directly from the spout formed by peeling open the gable top or (2) inserting a straw into the opening in the gable top spout.